


《两百元一晚的黑魔王》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	《两百元一晚的黑魔王》

《两百块一夜的黑魔王》

作者话：哈哈哈哈哈，光标题我就笑死了，是个很沙雕的ABO超短小文。有OOC，纯粹是为了满足作者的恶趣味。  
设定：ABO+魔法世界，A伏地魔（黑魔王），O哈利（暗杀者），两个人相互不认识。  
CP：伏哈  
简介：邓布利多给了哈利一笔钱，叫哈利去暗杀伏地魔，但是哈利却不小心发情了。

“啊。。。。。。”

哈利衣衫不整，面如红潮，他激烈的摇摆着自己的腰肢，嘴边倾泻出难耐的呻吟，而在他的身下是昏迷不醒的伏地魔。

说实在的，强奸伏地魔不再哈利的计划范围，他本来是来暗杀对方的，但是哈利没想到伏地魔那家伙居然睡的那么浅！哈利刚刚拔出魔杖对方就醒来了。接下来哈利和伏地魔进行了一场激烈的搏斗，在伏地魔抓住哈利时，哈利扔出了自己提前准备的昏迷魔药，那药效一百吨重的恐龙都能倒地不起，伏地魔自然是不甚药力的倒在了地上。

然后，让哈利无比尴尬的事情发生了，他提前发情了，而伏地魔是个闻起来超棒的阿尔法，等哈利反应过来时，他已经麻溜的骑在伏地魔身上了。

在激烈的心理挣扎后，哈利的魔爪还是伸向了伏地魔，没办法，发情期的欧米茄除了交尾脑子里容不下任何东西。

“你是个幸运的人，今天我不杀你了，作为代价你得给我当一回按摩棒。”

哈利试图解开伏地魔的衣服，他和哪些复杂的暗扣斗争了一会儿后，失去了耐心。哈利从腰间抽出匕首，两三下割破了伏地魔衣服，被布料掩盖住的阿尔法信息素扑面而来，哈利沉浸在其中，趴到伏地魔的脖子旁边着迷的嗅着。

他的手胡乱摸着伏地魔的皮肤，那丝滑的感觉让哈利爱不释手。

哈利有过几个阿尔法伴侣，但是没有谁的信息素能让他这么疯狂。这会儿哈利腰软的厉害，内裤都湿透了，小穴一收一合已经迫不及待的想吞掉对方了。

哈利扒掉了伏地魔的裤子，刚开始昏迷的伏地魔软的可怜，哈利抓住对方开始摩擦，终于在哈利的不懈努力之下伏地魔变成了哈利理想中的按摩棒，哈利自己随便扩张了几下就扶着伏地魔的胯部坐下了下去，被填满的感觉，让哈利满足的呜咽起来。

接下来的几个小时，哈利骑着伏地魔，节奏越来越激烈，昏迷中的伏地魔偶尔手会痉挛一下，他紧皱眉头，像是很不舒服的样子。哈利没管那么多，反正他舒服就行了。

当哈利在伏地魔身上自娱自乐的高潮了两次后，哈利才意识到，伏地魔没有高潮过一次，他的节虽然微微胀起，但是离完全膨胀开还差的远。

这让哈利很奔溃，想要结束一个欧米茄的发情行为，就必须用一个阿尔法的节紧紧套住他。这意味着只有伏地魔“高兴”了，哈利才能摆脱发情的控制。

“你有什么不满意的啊！我的技术不行吗？”哈利激烈的摆动着自己的腰肢，汗水从他的面颊滴落在了伏地魔的胸口。哈利感觉自己快累死了，但是身体却要求他继续骑乘这匹羁傲不逊的野马。

很快，哈利迎来了第三次，他嘴边倾泻出令人面红耳赤的叫声，小穴激烈的收缩，体内的软肉紧紧的绞住伏地魔，汁液不断的溢出，哈利扬起脖子，把精液射在了伏地魔的肚子上，这次快感很强烈，哈利几乎无法思考任何东西。

筋疲力尽的哈利倒在了伏地魔的身上，他身上黏糊糊，体内还含着伏地魔，而且伏地魔该死的还硬着，完全没有要高潮的意思！

“你混蛋。。。。。。啊。。。。。。。给我高潮一下，会死吗！？”哈利擦掉汗水，他的腰又开始不由自主的摆动了，哈利觉得自己再高潮一次绝对会累死。

身下的伏地魔的眼皮子开始抖动，身体也越来越僵硬，他似乎意识到自己宝贵的身体被未知的欧米茄猥亵了，片刻后，伏地魔睁开了猩红的眼睛，他不可置信的看着在自己身上摆动的哈利。

“滚开！”伏地魔杀气腾腾的大喊道，他的手抓在哈利的腰上，想把哈利扯下来，尖锐的指甲刺痛了哈利的皮肤，哈利吃疼的叫了声，他拿起了手帕，捂住在伏地魔的脸上，里面的迷药开始起作用，伏地魔掐在哈利腰上的手力量变小了，不一会儿伏地魔再次昏了过去。

哈利停下来了，他需要休息一会儿，他小心翼翼的让伏地魔从他身体里退出去，然后扶着他可怜的腰，一瘸一拐的去客厅找杯子喝水。

这个伏地魔持久也太恐怖了，哈利都辛勤劳作三个小时了，居然没有一点变化，哈利都要怀疑伏地魔到底有没有高潮功能了。哈利以前听说伏地魔对两性关系有点洁癖，所以一直都没有伴侣。哈利觉得幸好伏地魔对两性没兴趣，谁要做他的伴侣真是八辈子的霉，绝对会被活活操死在床上的。

哈利喝完了一杯水，他的后穴依旧无限的空穴，急需一个节缓解欲望。哈利认命的放下杯子，再次走到毫无知觉的伏地魔身边。

“你可以的哈利！坚持住！加油啊！”哈利给自己鼓劲。他将对方从地板上拖到了床上，调整了一下姿势再次坐了上去，动了起来。

两个小时过去了，伏地魔还是那死样子，哈利欲哭无泪，别的欧米茄躺好就行，哪像他一样累的都不成人形了。

第二天早上，顶着个黑眼圈的哈利，瘫软在了伏地魔的身边，喘息着。在艰苦奋战了十个小时后，伏地魔终于高潮了！哈利得到了他想要的节，那一瞬间，哈利觉得自己宛如金榜题名般快乐的哭出了声。他这一晚上可相当于做了十个小时的深蹲啊！

“混蛋玩意，下次再不强奸你了！”哈利辛酸的抹去自己的眼泪，等待着伏地魔在他体内的节慢慢收缩，同时折磨哈利的发情热潮也退下了，理智渐渐回归，哈利看着双眼紧闭的伏地魔，忽然觉得自己真是厉害啊，这样一个蛇脸都下去手。果然发情期的欧米茄都是不带脑子的。

伏地魔的节完全收缩了，哈利动了动，没想到体内伏地魔又硬了。

哈利赶紧从伏地魔身上爬开了，他可不想再奋战十个小时。哈利去浴室洗了个澡，疲倦随着水流被冲走了，只剩下发泄完欲望后的飒爽感。哈利披着浴巾走出浴室，吃掉了伏地魔放在柜子里的点心，简单的收拾了一下后，准备离开了。

而伏地魔全裸的躺在在床上，他眉头紧皱，还可怜兮兮的硬着。

“多谢款待。”哈利从皮夹里掏出了一百块钱放在了伏地魔的床头柜上，转身就走了。

快到门口的时候哈利犹豫了起来，他忽然有些同情伏地魔，说不定这是对方的第一次床事，于是哈利又走了回来，再加了一百块。

哈利不知道的是，当天中午，伏地魔完全清醒过来的时候，那床头柜上的那两百块钱成功了摧毁了他身为男性阿尔法的自尊心。想他身为黑暗世界的绝对领主，拥有恐怖的魔力和超常的智慧，普通巫师甚至连他的名字都不敢念，如今居然被一个不知道哪里来的年轻欧米茄霸王硬上弓了整整一个晚上！

也是因为这件事，伏地魔开始疯狂的到处追杀哈利，并发誓要对哈利以牙还牙以眼还眼！

 

END

 

作者话：我终于写了骑乘！


End file.
